


Cold

by Elsantic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, On Hiatus, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsantic/pseuds/Elsantic
Summary: The side of her head, perched on the window during a cold winters night. Nothing moved outside. Only the lights of the lamps could be seen as the outside of the window fogged up from the cold.Somehow, Fukawa felt just like that. Chilly, any ray of sunshine from her hidden under a mask of fog. God, it wasn't fair.





	1. 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short writing exercise, but I've been planning to make it into a fuller fic, coming soon to a cinema near you.

Fukawa felt cold.  
  
The side of her head, perched on the window during a cold winters night. Nothing moved outside. Only the lights of the lamps could be seen as the outside of the window fogged up from the cold.   
Somehow, Fukawa felt just like that. Chilly, any ray of sunshine from her hidden under a mask of fog. God, it wasn't fair.  
  
After an eternity of laying there, she finally stood up. Honestly, she had been sitting there, trying to forget about her day... Why was she such a terror? Syo had been out the entire day. Turn's out she had lashed out at Komaru, and Fukawa only found out via a text message.  She felt sick every moment she thought about it.   
  
The floorboards creaked under her feet as she crept to her bed. It was 3am, and she hadn't slept, and she doubted that she would. Ah well. That was just the norm for her.  
Slowly scrunching under her soft covers, she curled herself up as the picked up her phone from her bedside table, the glow reflecting off her round glasses.  
  
Just another night.  
  
Soon enough though, the morning had arrived, the sun breaking through the fog, as it slowly disappeared. Fukawa had been on her phone the entire time, as usual. She was about to place it down when...  
  
 _Ding!_  
  
Her phone pinged. _'Shit...'_ She had a feeling in her stomach on who it was. Her hand shakily clicked the notification as the text loaded up.  
 _'Touko, are you okay? I guess you heard what happened. Don't stress, I'm okay!'_  
It was just Komaru.  
Fukawa gave out a slight sigh of relief, a bit of the weight taken off her weak shoulders.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe her late night had made her almost forget about something special...

Lunchtime.

Fukawa was still scrunched in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Not a wink of sleep did she get that night. Maybe it was time to jump out of bed, rather than curling away in the comfort of her blankets. She would have, if her phone didn't go off again.   
  
_'Touko! Please answer, you worry me when you don't text back :('_  
  
The writer shivered at the use of emoji. Just a cheap tactic to show emotion, she thought to herself. She almost didn't want to reply to such a text, but she couldn't hold up Komaru that much longer.  
  
 _'I'm fine...'_  
  
Surely Komaru couldn't see her lie, right? Fukawa knew that Komaru wasn't the brightest spark, after all.  
  
 _'Are you sure? I can cancel our trip to the park?'_  
  
That's when Fukawa began to panic a bit. Her sleepless night trying to rid her mind of Syo's deeds had made her forget about her date to the park.  
She attempted to take deep breaths, in and out, in and out...

  
Shaky feet touched the floor. Finally, getting out of bed, she stumbled to her wardrobe to dress up for the afternoon. The best she could do was make herself look decent. Decent being a comfy sweater, a long skirt and some tall boots. She didn't bother to do her hair, however, she didn't see the point, why bother when a hat would cover the top of it all. One more set of deep breaths, she left her chilly room, grabbing her coat on the way out.  
  
Luckily for Fukawa, the park was only a ten minute walk from the park itself. The girl she was waiting for was sitting on the first bench by the gate.  
  
"Touko-chan! You made it!"  
  
Komaru's voice was sweet like candy, the usual tone for such a happy girl. Though Fukawa didn't seem in the mood.  
  
"K-Komaru..." Fukawa let out a sigh, fingers twiddling against her skirt. "I have s-something I want to talk about."  
  
"Is it about yesterday? I'm fine, I promise!"  
  
"I k-know, but-" She was about to ask her question, only for a gust of the freezing wind to blow, her nose scrunching up for a sneeze  
  
 _"ACHOO!"_  
  
 **It was Syo's turn now...**


End file.
